fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Need For Speed: Unleashed!
Need For Speed: Unleashed! or NFS:U! is a upcoming 3D racing video game exclusively for the Wii and the DS. The game will use some similar gameplay mechanics previously from NFS games, but this game will have numerous new features, modes, and a revamped speed system. Some of the headlines are "Now You Can Race It... Your Way." and "This time we're...unlimited...unstoppable...going unleashed!" Gameplay Need for Speed: Unleashed! may have some similar gameplay mechanics from previous installments, but this time the game takes the gameplay to a new path. For the first time, players can choose which way they can race or can alter their direction; it's also a first where players can now use their created cars—see more at the bottom—and add them on their created tracks to race. Another new twist, players can now choose which type of racing they can take part of either from underground racing, drag racing, touring car racing, extreme racing—see more at the bottom, and a NASCAR-like racing. The graphics are totally revamped with the first time ever, new weather effects such as snow, rain, wind, lighting; new lighting models, new car models and top them all the most realistic look ever in a racing game. The prusuit system returns in a new revamped way with agreesive cops, new helicopters with spotlights, and SWAT trucks. Speed One of the major new aspects of this game is the new revamped speed system. One of its new features is the all new Drive Control; this can be a activated by either the Wii's numchuck or the DS's stickpen as while you are racing you can increase the rate of speed on how you want either very high to very low. While on this feature, there is a gauge meter that will indicate how much speed you have left; there is also a special speedometer as it measures your speed. Platform Differences The differences between each platform is the control system as well speical features. On the Wii, you there is the Pic mode and Virtual Racer; the game can now comes along with the Wii Wheel. The default Wiimote control layout are: *WiiWheel and/or the wii mote= controls the steering *D-pad up= Activate crew *D-pad left= Handbrake *D-pad right= Nitro *D-pad down= Speedbraker *A button= Oversteer *B button & (D-pad)= Camera views *+ button= Pause *Home button *- button= Reset race *1 button= Brake/Reverse *2 button= Accelerate *Numchuck **C button & Toggle stick= Activate Drive Control **Z button & Toggle stick= New In-Game hints The DS version has three exculsive cars and as well a excluisve feature YouCam. The control layout are: *The top screen shows the road and the exterior; the bottom screen show your normal in-game features as well the steering wheel where you can control the car with the stickpen. = controls the steering *D-pad up= Activate crew *D-pad left= Handbrake *D-pad right= Nitro *D-pad down= Speedbraker *A button= Oversteer *B button & (D-pad)= Camera views *X button= Brake/Reverse *Y button= Accelerate *Start button= Pause *Select button= Reset race *L button= New In-Game hints *R buton= New YouCam mode *Stickpen= Activate Drive Control Both systems have online capabilities. Features In the menu there are six modes, one is Racing Legend mode then Create modes, then Options then Race then Pic Mode then the last one is Online. Racing Legend Mode This mode is the new career mode; you play as "Josh" as he is a outcast and must gain the respect from all the other great racers out in the world. In order to become a racing legend you must master the skills and master the speed as the road to legend begins. Create Modes Create-a-Car For the first time ever, you can create your dream car. You can use any car models where you can change colors, customize body parts, change seat colors, and wheels. You can saved your customed car and add it to the race mode or career mode; you can now test drive it before saving it. Create-a-Crew You can now create your own crew by mixmatching your racing skills. How much skills you gained can be equal to how your crew can help you in the future. You can now customize how much you want your crewmembers to interact—something that haven't been done since Carbon. Create-A-Track Another first in the series, you can customize your own track. You can use the previously default tracks as well the locked tracks, or you can make your own track from scracth. When you saved it you can test drive the track with other cars or your own customed car. Race Play Now You can starting racing and skip the option prefences are start with the prefences and then race; either way you will lead to the track option then car selection. There are three main options before all of this, you choose single, pratice, or championship. Speed Challenge You can challenge another player or the CPU in a series of speed challenges: Time Attack, Quick Race, Aganist the Clock, or Dragging. Virtual Racer Exclusively for the Wii, you can learn how to race with the virtual racer perfect for newbies or hardcore players who wants to know more on the new features, pursuit system, and drive control. 4-on-4 You can challenge up to four players with a series of 4-on-4 challenges: tag team, 3-on-1 handicap, Fatal Four, and Demolition. Pic Mode The new cameras are now playable where you can shift and control the action in new ways. YouCam Exclusively for the DS, you can activate this feature in-game with the R buton, where in this mode you can view the race from different perspectives: first person, thid person, bird's eye, and ground. Online All we know is that there are about three new modes exclusively for the Online, and one of them will have some downloable content and Wi-Fi connection. Tracks The tracks in this game, will be the first since Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 where the tracks are more worldly-based than all the tracks in one city (usually fictional), but there some city tracks (but based on real-life cities). Most of the tracks are from the previous games, but the last ten are new and three are bonus tracks. You can now use these tracks to create a custom track. *Proving Grounds (Norway) - oval racetrack in a loading dock *Outback (Australia) - downtown Sydney and the Outback *Last Resort (Mexico) - Mexican beach resort and jungle. *North Country (Northern Europe) - German castle, countryside and forest *Pacific Spirit (Canada) - downtown Vancouver and the surrounding mountains and forests *Mediterraneo (Greece) - Greek town and temple *Mystic Peaks (Nepal) - Himalayas mountains *Monolithic Studios (United States) - Hollywood film studio *Empire City (United States) - A city course similar to Metropolis (Bonus) *Celtic Ruins (Scotland) - The name says it all *Landstrasse (Germany) - A country road similar to North Country *Dolphin Cove (United States) - A coastal track that consists of both a coast and a forest portion *Kindiak Park (Canada) - A national Park-like track *Route Adonf (France) - A winding rural road around a French village *Durham Road (Australia) - A fast highway course in the Australian countryside *Snowy Ridge (United States) - The American equivalent of Mystic Peaks *Metropolis (United States) - Manhatthan, New York *Pe'Rievere (France) - downtown Paris *Jungle Mountain (Peru) - the Amazon forest *Neon Sea (Hong Kong) - Hong Kong at midnight *Under Kremlin (Russia) - the entire Kremlin and St. Petersburg *Maple Run (Japan) - a mountain course loaded with lots of hairpin corners, fast straights, and narrow bends, recommended for rear-whell drive vehicles *Arctic Crossing (Finland) - a off-road course located in the Arctic Circle covered with snow and ice; rear-wheel drive vehicles aren't recommended *Elephant Shrine (India) - the ruins of an old Hindu temple *Dragon's Pass (China) - a fast valley course with several underground portions *Blazing Valley (United States) - a low desert track located in the heart of the Grand Canyon *Superscale Town (England) - a giant neighborhood where the vehicles are the size of RC cars; inspired by the Acclaim game Re-Volt (Bonus) *Sand Oasis (Egypt) - the Sahara and Cairo (Bonus) Cars There are almost 93 cars in this game almost 53 of them are brand new cars, and 5 are never been seen on the series. Almost all of the car models—some unlockable and lockable—can be use in the career mode and the create-a-car mode. There are also three exclusive cars only for the DS version. Soundtrack Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:3D Games Category:TalixArts Category:Need for Speed